


My Bodyguard

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bodyguard, Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork of Jim and Blair.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Bodyguard





	My Bodyguard

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/bodyguard_zpsenh2mncu.png.html)


End file.
